1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing apparatus that is preferable for brain blood flow analysis (CT-perfusion or MR-perfusion) based on images obtained by an X-ray CT (computed tomography) scanner or an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an X-ray CT scanner, realization of multiple X-ray detector rows has advanced, and a super multi-detector row system including 320 X-ray detector rows has appeared on the scene. In such a super multi-detector row system, for example, images of a subject region such as a brain can be substantially simultaneously acquired as many slices. Thus, for example, in CT-perfusion, time-series contrast medium concentration curves of an artery and a subject region are obtained based on four-dimensional image data that is acquired by repeatedly performing simultaneous imaging of many slices at a plurality of timings. Further, a blood flow volume, a blood volume and a blood average transit time distribution of the subject region are analyzed, and they are displayed as images. In the CT-perfusion utilizing the multi-detector row CT system, each of the many slices is subjected to the analysis, and results of the analysis are displayed after end of the analysis of all the slices. JP-A 2007-130462 (KOKAI) discloses a relevant technology.
Since four-dimensional image data obtained by a super multi-detector row system including, e.g., 320 rows has a massive data amount, the above-described perfusion analysis requires a very long time. Therefore, there is an inconvenience that the system is hard to be applied to a diagnosis of an acute symptom such as acute stroke.